


I'm Sorry I'm Forgetful

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, Laughter, Nagito is gay, Pain, Worry, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: “Hey Hajime? Could you meet me over near the supermarket?” That’s what Nagito had said to him about an hour ago. He had never given a time or anything but Hajime had been waiting at the supermarket for that same amount of timeNagito is super cryptic, Hajime is dumb and Nagito seems to be a bit more forgetful than usual...
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sorry I'm Forgetful

“Hey Hajime? Could you meet me over near the supermarket?” That’s what Nagito had said to him about an hour ago. He had never given a time or anything but Hajime had been waiting at the supermarket for that same amount of time. He had his arms crossed, groaning quietly.  _ I shouldn’t have come here, he didn’t even give me a time.  _ “Hey!” Hajime turned at the familiar voice, he was going to say something but Nagito cut him off. “Sorry I’m late.” He was smiling, walking up to Hajime.

  
  


“Late? You told me to meet you here an hour ago.” Nagito laughed, apologizing once again. “Why’d you want to meet here anyways?” Nagito smiled, as if it was obvious.

  
  


“To get away from everyone else. So we’re alone.” He waved one of his hands, starting to walk away, expecting Hajime to just follow him. Hajime was obviously baffled,  _ alone? Why would Nagito want to talk to me alone?  _ He followed Nagito though, catching up with him quickly so Hajime could walk next to the other male. “You know Hajime, when I’m with you I feel different.” Nagito paused in between his words for a moment, trying to think. “Ah...I feel like when I’m with you nothing bad will happen.” He didn’t turn to face Hajime, he just kept walking. 

  
  


“You mean...you feel safe?” Hajime asked quietly.

  
  


“Ah? Is that was it is? Around you I feel...safe?” Nagito wrapped his arms around himself, stopping in his tracks. Hajime stopped as well, staring at Nagito worriedly.

  
  


“Nagito? Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange lately…” As much as Nagito really irritated him, Hajime was still worried about him, maybe because he was worried about Nagito killing someone.

  
  


“Ah...Hajime? You don’t feel the same way do you? Around me, around worthless trash like me you don’t feel safe...not the way I feel around you.” Nagito dug his nails into the sleeves of his jacket, chuckling quietly, his laughter slowly increasing in volume. Hajime stepped back, just watching as Nagito doubled over, clutching onto himself tightly. He laughed until his chest ached, his voice hoarse. 

  
  


“Are you done…?” Hajime asked quietly, watching as Nagito took ragged breaths, his chest seemed to stutter. “Nagito?” Hajime reached a hand out but he hesitated, should he? Should he even...touch Nagito? The way he was currently it looked like he would shatter if someone breathed on him. Hajime shook his head, gently setting a hand on Nagito’s shoulder. “We should go get you some water, come on.” Hajime slowly helped Nagito stand up straight, leading him back towards the supermarket.

  
  


Nagito took a deep breath as he removed the bottle of water from his lips. His chest ached and burned from his laughter, the water certainly helped his breathing and hoarse throat though. His eyes slowly focused once again, looking around he frowned. Had Hajime already left? “You finally okay?” Nagito turned, a smile spreading across his face when he seen the brown haired boy. “By the time we walked over here you were almost passed out.” Hajime walked over, holding out another water bottle for Nagito to take. He did, his hand moved slowly.

  
  


“Thank you Hajime, I can’t believe that your helping useless trash like me…” Hajime rolled his eyes. He was seriously getting tired of this  _ trash  _ thing. 

  
  


“Just drink the water.” Hajime huffed out, rolling his eyes, Nagito went silent, looking up at the male. He opened the new water bottle, downing about half of it as Hajime had told Nagito to drink it after all. Who was he to not obey an Ultimate? He took a few deep breaths before he downed the rest of the water. “Hey-! I didn’t mean to drown yourself!” Hajime yelled, the worry in his voice obvious. 

  
  


“I’m sorry Hajime...You told me to drink the water so I did.” Nagito’s voice was quiet, almost like a child’s. Hajime was taken aback, he stared at Nagito with wide eyes, how was such a soft, innocent voice able to come from him?! “I-I was just doing what you told me too…” Nagito held the empty water bottle with both of his hands, his thumb running over the ridges in the plastic. His eyes cast downward, like a scared child who had just been yelled at. The two stayed in silence for quite a while, unsure of what to say Hajime took a shaky breath.

  
  


“It’s fine Nagito, I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t have said that.” Nagito slowly lifted his head, giving Hajime a small smile. 

  
  


“Ah! It’s okay! You don’t need to apologize to someone like me…” Hajime swallowed hard, he wanted to snap at Nagito, tell him to shut up but he bit his tongue. Nagito seemed to be in a weird state right now, different than his usual weird, so Hajime was cautious. 

  
  


“Why did you want to meet me here?” He decided to ask again, wondering if the answer would be different. Nagito tilted his head to the side slightly.

  
  


“Ask you here? Did I ask Hajime here?” He was visibly confused, pressing a finger to his cheek as he started to think.  _ W-what?! He can’t even remember asking me here?!  _ Hajime stared at the male in shock, had Nagito really forgot? “Oh! Right, I did ask you here, didn’t I?” He laughed, this one didn’t last as long nor did it make him almost pass out. “I’m sorry Hajime, I can’t seem to remember why I asked you here. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Hajime just sighed, crossing his arms.

  
  


“It’s fine, nothing to be upset over.” Hajime shut his eyes for a moment, had Nagito really wanted to meet him alone, for no other reason? Just to...be alone with him?

  
  


“Hajime? Are you okay?” Hajime opened his eyes, looking back at Nagito. Unintentionally his eyes travelled, looking over Nagito’s entire body. Nagito’s pale cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he noticed Hajime’s eyes looking him over. “H-Hajime?” His voice was shaky, Hajime was actually looking at him! Nagito felt his heart beat faster, he felt his mouth go dry. No,  _ no.  _ Hajime wouldn’t look at someone like Nagito with intentions other than realizing how disgusting he truly was. 

  
  


“Have you always been that pale Nagito?” Hajime suddenly asked, Nagito’s eyes went wide, had Hajime noticed? Of course he’d noticed! Hajime  _ was  _ an Ultimate! Nagito looked down, running his nail up and down one of his cheeks, not entirely hard but enough to create a light red mark. 

  
  


“Well...lately I haven’t been feeling too well. But it’s certainly nothing for you to worry about!” Hajime frowned, of course he was going to worry. How could he not? Nagito watched as Hajime seemed to space out, he looked down taking a deep breath. “Well Hajime! I better go.” He stood up, he smiled giving Hajime a wave. Before Hajime could even say anything Nagito left the supermarket, leaving Hajime there.

  
  


“Nagito…” He let out a quiet sigh, shutting his eyes.  _ What’s he hiding? I really don’t understand him... _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a mess?  
> It's really weird, I just feel like nothing...connects properly here?  
> I wrote this in around 3ish days so maybe that's it? I don't really know honestly.  
> I'm sorry if this sounds weird or doesn't connect properly, maybe I should have taken a longer break from writing...
> 
> Anyways, help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
